claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dauf
Etymology ダフ transliterated from "Duff," Scottish-Gaelic for "dark." Possibly alluding to the inner psyche of character. VIZ Media and FUNimation use "Dauf." Appearance 'Human form' Large and muscular. Short blond hair. Usually shirtless, wearing trousers and Sabatons. In Mucha he wears a sheepskin vest. 'Awakened' Thick-armored humanoid giant. Dauf fires projectiles from his hands, arms and mouth. In Lautrec sequence with Priscilla, when he is infected by the parasitic Rods, he develops arms resembling Luciela's Hellcat form. Personality Uncouth, with loud, arrogant speech, often punctuated with unfulfilled threats. Consort of Riful of the West. Insecure about relationship with Riful, who occasionally threatens to leave him. Datasheet From Yoma War Record II.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 692 'Baseline' *Yoma Power: SSS+ *Agile: S *Strength: SSS+ *Solidity: SSS *Intellect: C 'Class' Dauf is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 warrior, his Ability unknown. History Early life unknown. 'Vinci Hill' 'Meeting' During the Initial Male Era of Claymore warriors, Isley (No. 1), Rigaldo (No. 2) and Dauf (No. 3) meet on Vinci Hill.Jump Square 19, May 2012, Claymore, Special Scene, p. 420 Isley announces that No. 4, Chronos, is the fourth single-digit to awaken. Rigaldo realizes that all the warriors will awaken and suppressing Chronos is futile.Jump Square 19, May 2012, Claymore, Special Scene, p. 420 But before he awakens himself, he challenges Isley to a sword-fight, as he never accepted the No. 2 rank given by the Organization.Jump Square 19, May 2012, Claymore, Special Scene, pp. 421–422 'Interloper' But before Isley and Rigaldo can fight, a young female warriors appears.Jump Square 19, May 2012, Claymore, Special Scene, p. 422 She introduces herself as Riful. Caught unaware, Rigaldo puts away his sword and leaves, as does Isley. Dauf is left alone with Riful.Jump Square 19, May 2012, Claymore, Special Scene, p. 423–424 'New friend' Dauf is smittened by Riful.Jump Square 19, May 2012, Claymore, Special Scene, p. 425 When he offers his hand in friendship, she refuses and says that Dauf needs to bathe. This embarrasses Dauf. Riful is already dominating Dauf.Jump Square 19, May 2012, Claymore, Special Scene, p. 426 'Witch's Maw' In abandoned castle, Riful, from her throne, supervises Dauf in awakening members of Zakol Hunt, Jean and Katea. After Katea awakens, Dauf tests her power, but finds her too weak. Riful orders Katea destroyed, despite awakening 29 previous subjects.Claymore 8, Scene 041, p. 96; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Dauf senses Clare's arrival. Riful orders him to deal with Clare.Claymore 8, Scene 042, p. 100; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round I' Upstairs, Clare destroys Yoma pack.Claymore 8, Scene 043, pp. 106–108; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Dauf bursts through floor. Clare attacks Dauf, who captures her. Then Galatea arrives.Claymore 8, Scene 043, p. 132; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round II' Using Yoma Energy Alignment and Control, Galatea makes Dauf drop Clare into her waiting arms.Claymore 8, Scene 044, p. 136; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Galatea tries to leave. But Dauf caves-in entrance. But all his rods miss Galatea. In the ensuing battle, Galatea cuts off Dauf's hand.Claymore 8, Scene 044, p. 155; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 Riful appears and couches Dauf on circumventing Galatea's technique.Claymore 8, Scene 045, pp. 159–160; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 To break the stalemate, Galatea orders Clare to retrieve Jean, while she holds off Dauf.Claymore 9, Scene 046, pp. 21–22; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Round III' Clare discovers Jean awakened butterfly form. Clare uses Galatea's technique to revert Jean to normal.Claymore 9, Scene 046–Scene 047, pp. 30–38; Claymore, Anime Scene 16–Anime Scene 17 Upstairs, Galatea is exhausted, but Clare and Jean arrive in time. Galatea and Clare distract Dauf, while Jean attacks his throat with Drill Sword. In the ensuing battle, Dauf slams Galatea and Clare together, then strikes down Jean, but losing most of his fingers.Claymore 9, Scene 046, pp. 61–63; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 'Round IV' Clare asks Jean to try once more. This time, Clare's Quick-sword—guided by Preemptive Sensing—prevents Dauf from slamming his arms together on the warriors. Jean bores through Dauf's throat.Claymore 9, Scene 048, p. 93; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 But Riful stops Jean from beheading Dauf. Riful addresses Galatea and Clare: "You held me off and didn't break, despite my efforts." Then she rewards Galatea and Clare by giving back Jean. One mistranslation has Riful speaking to Dauf instead: "Someone like you who can accept me without breaking." Mistranslation repeated in English dub of anime. Riful awards the warriors their freedom.Claymore 9, Scene 049, p. 110; Claymore, Anime Scene 17 'Northern Army' Riful and Dauf kill 12 members of the Northern Army. But this is misdirection by Isley.Claymore 11, Scene 062, pp. 150–153 When Riful and Dauf go to Mucha to support Luciela, they arrive too late. Luciela is defeated and dead. When Riful meets Isley and Priscilla, she orders a retreat.Claymore 13, Scene 082, pp. 50–57 But Riful finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore 13, Scene 082, p. 61 But Riful recovers Luciela x Rafaela. But to awaken the entity, she needs someone skilled in Yoma Power sensing.Claymore 15, Scene 082, p. 143 '7-year Timeskip' 'Witch's Maw II' Dauf helps Riful in forcing Renée to awaken Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 16, Scene 083, pp. 18 Baited by Rubel, Clare, Cynthia and Yuma search for Renée and Rafaela. In forest, they encounter Dauf, who grabs Yuma's leg—Clare cuts it off. While Cynthia regenerates Yuma's leg, Clare follows Dauf into Witch's Maw II. Fight inside castle results. But Clare escapes.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 20–50 Renée takes Suppressant and flees. Dauf tries to pursue her, but she loses him. While Riful and Dauf are distracted by Renée, Clare reenters castle.Claymore 17, Scene 091, p. 61 'Destroyer' At a distance, Riful and Dauf watch Destroyer rise sky-high. Dauf urges Riful not to engage Destroyer. Riful and Dauf are attacked by Abyss Feeders,Claymore 17, Scene 093, p. 117 then Alicia and Beth.Claymore 17, Scene 094, p. 132 During the 3-way combat, the Destroyer fires a volley of Rods, hitting all three parties. In the confusion Riful retreats, dragging along Dauf. He asks that she abandon him, so she can flee to safety.Claymore 17, Scene 095, p. 180 'Priscilla' After defeating Alicia and Beth, Priscilla finds Riful and Dauf, who are too injured to defend themselves. Priscilla feeds on both.Claymore 18, Scene 099, p. 112–115 But Dauf survives and gives in to infection of Rods, allowing him to regenerate at the cost of his consciousness.Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 30–33 Dauf pursues Priscilla, as she pursues Deneve, Helen and Clare. He attacks Priscilla. But during the fight, Riful's upper torso slips from his hand. When Dauf glances at it, Priscilla destroys his right arm, then left. When Priscilla regains her memory, she kills Dauf.Claymore 19, Scene 103, pp. 60–61 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Zakol Hunt Category:Riful Hunt